Anbu Dan Ramen
by N-Yoshioka
Summary: Sebuah Fanfic OneShoot Tentang Kisah Cinta Seorang Anbu elit Konoha Kepada Anak penjual Ramen. (Gak pandai bikin fic , Maaf kalo Jelek)


Kisah cinta seorang Ketua Anbu Elit Konoha Dengan Anak Penjual Ramen Konoha.

Pairing : SasuAyam (?) Sasuke x Ayame

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto

SAYA TIDAK TAHU JUDULNYA

Perang dunia Ninja Telah Usai. Banyak kerugian disetiap masing masing desa dalam perang ini.  
>Tapi semua terbayar atas kerja sama 5 Negara besar yang artinya sudah tidak ada perang Antar desa.<p>

Kita semua tahu siapa pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia ini.  
>Ya, dia Adalah Uzumaki Naruto Dan Uciha Sasuke.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto adalah shinobi konoha yang dulu dibenci oleh warga desa konoha, Karena ada Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, Semenjak penyerangan pain, Ia sudah diakui seluruh penduduk desa karena aksi keberanian menyelamatkan desa dari Pain.

Uciha Sasuke Sahabat dari Uzumaki Naruto, Orang yang pertama kali mengakui Naruto saat semua orang membencinya. Tapi dendam harus membawanya pada Kegelapan.  
>Ia pergi ke tempat orochimaru, Mencari kekuatan untuk membalas dendam pada Kakaknya yang telah membantai seluruh Anggota Klan Uciha. Tapi Sayang setelah mengetahui kebenaran kakanya, Ia menjadi dendam pada Konoha yang menyebabkan kakaknya membantai Klan Uciha.<br>Tapi sekarang berbeda, Saat ia bertemu Kakaknya dalam Wujud Edo Tensei, Ia memilih jalan yang benar dengan membantu pihak aliansi untuk mengalahkan Uciha Madara.

Sudah 3 Tahun semenjak perang dunia ninja selesai.  
>Kini seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uciha Sasuke sudah berusia 20 Tahun.<br>Uzumaki Naruto Adalah Hokage Uciha Sasuke Adalah Ketua Anbu Konoha

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan konoha yang tampak ramai. Naruto terus berceloteh tentang tugasnya menjadi seorang Hokage, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam karena malas mendengarkan celotehan Sahabatnya itu.

Ini bukanlah keinginan Sasuke untuk berjalan jalan bersama Naruto, Ini Adalah pemaksaan dari Naruto untuk pergi makan siang. Dimana lagi kalo bukan Di Ramen Ichikaru.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke baru saja pulang misi di Sunagakure.  
>Ia berjalan keruangan Hokage, Ruang sahabatnya itu.<p>

Ia kemudian masuk ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu , Memang itulah kebiasaannya.

Setelah masuk kedalam, Ia melihat 4 Kloning Naruto atau bushin Naruto sedang mengerjakan Tugas dan Naruto Asli sedang tertidur di mejanya, Sungguh kebiasaan yang membuat Sasuke bosan.

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang ia dapatkan dari misi ke kepala Naruto.

"Ah," Ucap Naruti Kaget . Naruto lalu membuka Matanya untuk melihat siapa yang melemparinya.

"Misi telah selesai" Ucap Sasuke Datar

"Sasuke, Kau mengganggu TIDURKU" Kata Naruto dengan Penekanan Kata Tidurku

"Itu kebiasaan bodohmu" Sasuke tetap berekpresi datar

"Ah, Iya. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang, temani aku ke Ichikaru ya Sasuke" Naruto dengan puppy eyes no Jutsu

"tidak" Sasuke singkat dan jelas

"Ayolah Sasuke" Naruto dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin

"Tidak" Sasuke tetap dengan jawabannya

"Aku yang traktir" Kata Naruto

"Tidak " Sasuke

"Aku beri libur deh" Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan dibalik topengnya, Pasalnya ia tak pernah dapat libur misi . Terakhir kali ia dapat libur sekitar 4 bulan Yang lalu saat pernikahan Naruto Dan Sakura.

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke datar Tapi tersenyum dibalik topengnya

FLASHBACK OFF

Disinilah ia, Masuk dalam warung ichikaru untuk makan siang bersama sahabat karibnya.  
>Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah pernah makan disini waktu masih Genin bersama Guru Kakashi.<p>

"1 Ramen jumbo Paman" Teriak Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto" Ucap Seorang wanita

"Sasuke, Kau pesan apa" Naruto Sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke

"Ramen biasa," Sasuke tetap posisi melihat kearah jalan

"Baiklah" Ucap Seorang wanita itu

Sasuke tetap menoleh kejalanan walaupun Naruto dari tadi mengoceh tentang kelezatan Ramen diIchikaru yang membuat bosan.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Ramen mereka Sudah siap.<p>

"Ramen sudah siap" Ucap wanita tersebut dengan Nada ceria lalu menghidangkan ramen itu.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh .  
>Ia kemudian terpana hanya diam tanpa bergerak bukan karena Ramennya Tapi karena siapa yang mengantarkannya.<br>Ia hanya diam, Memandangi wanita cantik yang menggunakkan seragam memasaknya.  
>Melihat senyumnya , Mata hitamnya, Dan Rambutnya yang berwarna Hitam Kecoklatan.<br>Ia terus memandangi wanita itu sampai ia tak sadar jika 2 pasang mata mengawasinya.

"Ma'af , Ada yang salah dengan saya anbu-san?" Ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya.

"O..Oh, Tidak tidak" Ucap Sasuke terbata bata

Naruto yang menyaksikan sifat langka Sasuke harus Menahan Tawanya yang hampir meledak

"Kalau begitu silahkan dinikmati Anbu-san" Ucap wanita itu

"hn" Sasuke hanya berhn ria

"Oh iya Paman teuchi dimana Ayame-chan" Naruto disela sela makannya

"Ayah sedang pergi ke desa sebelah mencari bahan untuk besok" Ayame kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya

'Namanya Ayame, Nama yang Indah' Batin Sasuke dalam hati

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan makannya, Tapu tidak untuk Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan bermangkuk mangkuk ramen.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Ayame yang sedang menyiapkan makanan buat Naruto .  
>Ia melihat ayame sedang memotong sayuran, Sesekali menyeka keringat dipelipisnya.<p>

Sasuke sadar, Ia Telah Jatuh Cinta Pada Ayame.

Hari hari selanjutnya Sasuke lewati dengan selalu makan di Kedai ichikaru tersebut yang membuat heran Naruto karena sekarang Ia yang dipaksa Sasuke untuk makan di kedai tersebut.

Dan sekarang Sasuke tahu banyak tentang ayame yang ternyata anak penjual ramen tersebut.

Sampai suatu hari Sasuke kekedai warung tersebut, Karena Naruto ada keperluan didesa Suna.  
>Sasuke berjalan santai dengan baju berwarna biru tua berlambang Uciha dipunggungya.<p>

Sasuke masuk kedalam kedai tersebut, Dan terlihat banyak pelanggan yang memesan ramen.  
>Sasuke melihat ayame yang tampak kelelahan berlari sana sini untuk menghidangkan ramen kepada pelanggannya.<p>

Sasuke kemudian berjalan memasuki kedai tersebut bukan untuk memesan tapi untuk membantunya.

"Hei," Sapa Sasuke

"Oh, hai, Ada apa Uciha-san" Ayame yang menoleh kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.  
>Ayame memang sudah mengenal Sasuke karena hampir setiap hari ia datang ke kedai tersebut.<p>

"Boleh kubantu" Tawat Sasuke

"Benarkah, kalau tidak merepotkan tidak apa apa, Kebetulan pelanggan hari ini sangat banyak" Ayame yang masih mengiris sayuran

"Baiklah, Aku yang mengantarkan ramen pada pelanggan" Ucap Sasuke

"Terima kasih uciha-san" Ayame yang kini memandang Sasuke

"Panggil Sasuke saja" Sasuke

"Baiklah Sasuke-san" Ayame

Mereka berdua kini berbagi tugas. Ayame yang memasak, Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengantar pesanan kepada pelanggan, walaupun awalnya mereka terkejut.

Siang sudah berganti malam, Yang artinya toko mereka sudah Mau tutup, Pelanggan pun sudah sepi, Dan hanya bersisa 3 orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

Kini mereka Sasuke dan Ayame sedang Duduk didapur, Mereka tampaknya kelelahan. terlihat dari keringat yang membasahi wajah mereka.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke-san" Ayame dengan senyum lembutnya

"Hn, Tak apa apa"

Hari hari Sasuke dilewati dengan kebiasaan baru jika sedang tidak ada misi.  
>Ia akan ke kedai Ichikaru untuk membantu Ayame , Bahkan Sasuke sudah mulai akrab dengan Teuchi, Ayah Ayame.<p>

Hingga Pada suatu hari...

Sasuke dan Ayame sudah selesai berjualan, Setelah mereka menutup kedai, Mereka pulang bersama, Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua, Jika ayah ayame tidak membantu berjualan.

"Ayame, Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar" Sasuke

"Mau kemana Sasuke-san" Ayame dengan nada tanda tanya

"Jalan jalan" Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, " Ucap Ayame senang

Sasuke kemudian menggenggam Tangan Ayame yang menyebabkab rona merah menjalar dipipinya. Diam diam ia mencintai Sasuke yang selalu membantunya tanpa mengharapkan Imbalan.

Tujuan Sasuke adalah taman, Memang sepi, Karena ini sudah jam 9 malam.  
>Mereka menyusuri jalan dengan diam. Hingga merka berdua telah Sampai ditaman.<br>Mereka berdua duduk bangku taman. Diam beberapa Saat hingga Ayame memulai pemnicaraan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san" Ucap Ayame

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Sasuke dengan Nada Tenang, Walau hatinya terasa Gugup.

"Ya" Ayame

"Kau taukan, Klan Uciha" Sasuke lalu menatal Ayame

"Ya, Hanya Sasuke-san Yang tersisa" Jawab ayame

"Jadi, Aku minta bantuanmu" Sasuke dengan wajah Serius.

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, Aku akan membantu Sasuke-san" Ayame

"Aku ingin, Kau membantuku...Membangkitkan Klan Uciha" Sasuke dengan wajah tenang

"Oh" Ayame hanya berOHria

1 detik

5 detik

25 detik

40 detik

60 detik

"Me..membangkitkan Klan Uciha, J..jadi_" Sebelum selesai bicara, Perkataannya sudah di potong oleh Sasuke

"Maukah kau menikah denganku" Sasuke, dengan wajah berharap

Ayame merona karena ucapan Sasuke, Siapa sih yang tidak mau dilamar oleh pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke,

"Y...Ya, Aku mau Sasuke-san" Ucap Ayame dengan wajah meronanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, Senyum yang hanya diberikan kepada beberapa orang tertentu Saja.

Sasuke kemudian Mengeluarkan Kalung mendiang ibunya, Lalu memasangkan pada leher ayame. Kalung perak dengan lambang Uciha.  
>Sasuke mengangkat dagu ayame, Dan menciumnya dengan Lembut.<p>

Kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang Kekasih, Dan sebentar lagi mereka Akan menikah

12 Tahun Kemudian.

Terlihat seorang wanita Cantik sedang memasak, dengan baju berlambang Klan Uciha.  
>Ia memasak dengam senang, Karena ia sedang menantikan kedua bocah yang ia Sayangi. Makanan sudah dihidangkan dimeja makan.<p>

"Tadaima" Ucap 2 bocah kembar yang sedang memasuki rumah itu.

Waniya yang bernama Ayame itu kemudian menghampiri bocah tersebut.

"Selamat datang Hitomi-kun, Selamat datang Hikari-kun" Ucap Ayame dengan wajah senang, Lalu memeluk kedua Anaknya

"Kaa-chan, Lihat, Lihat aku dapat ini dari Iruka-sensei" Ucap Hitomi

"Aku juga dapat" Ucap hikaru kemudian memamerkan Ikat kepala berlambang konoha

"wah, Anak Kaa-san hebat semua" Ucap Ayame dengan wajah tersenyum

"Tou-chan, Sudah pulang" Tanya Hitomi

"Sebentar Lagi Tou-san pulang, Jadi makan dulu ya" Ucal Ayame

"Baik Kaa-chan" Ucap mereka serempak Lalu berlari kearah meja makan

Ayame yang melihat kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum

"Tadaima" Ucap suara berat dan dingin

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun, " Ucap Ayame lalu mencium pipi Sasuke

"Selamat datang Tou-chan" Kedua bocah kembar itu lalu memeluk Sang ayah

"Lihat Tou-chan, Kami berdua dapat ini" Mereka berdua kembali memamerkan Ikat kepalanya

"Wah, Anak Tou-chan Hebat semua" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya, Lalu mengacak acak kedua

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum,

"Baiklah, Kalian berdua harus makan" Ucap Sasuke

"Siap, Tou-chan" Mereka berdua serempak, Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ayame.

Sasuke kemudian memeluk Ayame dari belakang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun" Ucap Ayame

"Terima Kasih telah membantuki membangkitkan Klan Uciha" Sasuke yang masih memeluk Ayame

"Aku juga berterima Kasih, Karena berkat kau, Aku melahirkan anak anak yang hebat seperti mereka" Ayame,

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh ayame, Sehingga mereka berdua berhadaan.  
>Mencium bibir Ayame dengan lembut dan Kasih Sayang. Sasuke menyudahinya dengan kecupan singkat di keningnya.<p>

"Oh ya, Bagaimana kalau kita menambah Anggota Klan Uciha" Sasuke dengan Senyum menggodanya

"J...Jangan menggodaku" Ayame dengan wajah semerah tomat

"Baiklah, Nanti malam kita akan bermain main" Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Ayame yang sudah merona semerah Tomat.

Dan itulah, Akhir cinta Seorang Anbu elit Konoha dan Penjual Ramen Konoha.

Cinta tidak memandang harta dan derajat.  
>Cinta Melengkapi Satu Sama Lain.<br>Dan Cinta tidaklah Alat pemuas Hasrat dan Nafsu.

HAPPY ENDING

Itulah sebuah fic yang Gak jelas dan Jelek. Jadi, Minta Review Saja 


End file.
